PDM : Au Pinacle du Temps
by Hylliy
Summary: "Alors je te dis adieu, et pardon, de te laisser seul". Ou quand on veut sauver celui qui a changé notre vie
1. Rage - 1-3 (Première fois)

**Rage - 1/3 (Première fois)**

-Je suis désolé, Ouisticram, commença Tirist, qui plaçait les rouages du temps dans leur emplacement. Je ne t'ai pas dis toute la vérité. Si l'on change le futur, si l'on change son contenu, cela veut dire que je disparaîtrais.

-Il plaça le troisième rouage-

-Alors je te dis adieu, et pardon, de te laisser tout seul.

-Tirist... non... Moi, je veux être avec toi ! Ce voyage, tous les dangers... on a failli mourir, mais je m'en fichais, moi, de mourir. Parce que tu étais avec moi ! Alors, peu importe ce qui arrive au reste du monde. Même si on déçoit la Guilde, même si on déçoit Massko ; tout ça, je m'en fiche ! Je veux juste... être à tes côtés.

En l'écoutant, Tirist avait placé le quatrième rouage et s'apprêtait à mettre le dernier.

-Tirist, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seul. Je l'ai vu, ce futur. Il est sombre, figé, hostile, mais agréable à tes côtés. Pourquoi te sacrifierais-tu pour nous, pour moi, alors que je ne le veux pas ?! Tirist, reste. Ne te sacrifie pas pour un monde qui n'est pas le tien, ne te sacrifie pas pour rien !

Alors que Tirist insérait le dernier rouage, impassible, Ouisticram se jeta vers le socle pour tous les retirer en hurlant de rage.

"Peu importe la forme que va prendre le monde, il faut que Tirist soit là pour le voir", et il jetait les rouages de la Tour, qui se perdaient dans la Mer du Temps.

-Je serais le plus grand de tous les criminels, pour TOI.


	2. Victoire-Défaite - 2-3 (Deuxième fois)

**Victoire-Défaite - PDM 2/3 (Deuxième fois)**

-Alors je te dis adieu, et pardon, de te laisser seul.

-Le... temps. C'est le temps qui va te tuer. Tu ne peux pas disparaître, Tirist. Je veux rester avec toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Je... je vais te sauver mais... comment ?

-Si on empêche la Paralysie de la planète, je serais sauvé.

-Non... NON ! Tirist, tu dois vivre, tu M'ENTENDS ?! Rien ne se mettra en travers de ta vie ! On doit rester ensemble, tous les deux... tu dois être près de moi. Le monde peut disparaître, si tu es là ! Non… pas le monde. C'est le temps qui veut te tuer... DIALGA !

Alors que Tirist plaçait les rouages du temps en l'écoutant, il s'arrêta, le cinquième et dernier rouage dans les mains.

-Non, tu ne...

-Je ne m'excuserais pas, dit Ouisticram, face à Dialga toujours KO, avant de le planter de ses griffes, de le mordre de ses crocs, de l'écorcher d'épines de fer et de le brûler de ses braises.

Le sang de Dialga, telle de la poudre de diamant s'écoula de son corps, avant de s'envoler et de disparaître, comme si elle remontait le temps. À chaque fois qu'elle disparaissait, un morceau du corps de Dialga aussi. Et bientôt, plus de Dieu, plus de temps.

"Juste, TOI ET MOI, dans ce monde intemporel"


	3. Raison - 3-3 (Epilogue)

**Raison - PDM 3/3 (Épilogue)**

-Alors je te dis adieu, et pardon, de te laisser seul...

Ouisticram était paralysé, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer. Tirist plaça le dernier rouage avant de se tourner vers son ami :

-Je te raccompagne ?

Le Pokemon de feu ne répondit pas mais le suivi, une fois que l'autre lui prit a main. Mais sur le chemin du retour, avant-même d'avoir atteint le Vaisseau Arc-en-Ciel...

-Adieu, Ouisticram. Et merci.

Et Tirist disparu.

« Non... non... ». Ouisticram pleurait dans sa tête.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, ils auraient dû être ensemble... toute leur vie, et plus encore.

Deux semaines ont passé. Ouisticram, impassible.

La Forêt du Crépuscule, ressemblante à celle du futur. Au fond, un Celebi vert attend.

-Celebi, je voudrais aller dans le passé.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi, Ouisticram. Pour avoir sauvé le monde, tu peux y entrer, mais dis-moi pourquoi, d'abord.

-Je veux... causer la Paralysie de la Planète.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tirist est mort ! Sans lui, mon temps est comme... paralysé. Tu sais, si la Paralysie de la Planète a eu lieu, a existé dans le futur, c'est parce que personne ne l'avait arrêté avant. Mais pourquoi ? Moi, je sais. La Paralysie avait bel et bien été arrêtée, mais quelqu'un l'a reproduite ensuite : moi. Je veux retrouver Tirist, je veux me retrouver à ses côtés, j'ai besoin de lui.

-Je sais. Et je vais te laisser faire. Même si je dois subir la Malédiction du Maître du Temps.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Les Celebi sont tous pareils, cela nous permet de voyager à toutes les époques en se faisant passer pour celui de l'époque actuelle. La Malédiction du Maître du Temps nous crée une différence. Je ne pourrais alors plus voyager dans le temps sans devoir constamment me cacher de tout être vivant. Mais va, ramène Tirist, ramène le futur !

Sans un dernier regard vers Celebi, Ouisticram s'enfonça dans le Couloir du Temps, tandis que Dialga hurla pour maudire le Celebi.

-On dirait que l'histoire continuera de se répéter, sourit tristement Celebi, avec une voix féminine. Même si tu mets tout en œuvre pour que tout cela s'arrête.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Merci à tous d'avoir lu.

Vous avez sûrement remarqué que ce texte était particulier, qu'il cachait quelque chose... j'aimerai bien connaître vos théories quant au lien des trois parties


End file.
